Blind
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: Yaoi. Possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**

**~*~**

**Kathy: I shouldn't have made you watch that vid…**

**Gabby: You're an idiot, you know that? You **_**wanted **_**to make this story! ;^;**

**Kathy: Just because you made me choose between this and work on French Countessa. (Which I am writer's block-ing on.)**

**Gabby: You like yaoi~ 3 It's NOT a bad thing, dear. (Well, you have to be eighteen to buy yaoi manga, but whatever – each person for his/her own)**

**Kathy: BUT WE SUCK AT COMING UP WITH IDEAS TOGETHER!!!! TT^TT**

**Gabby: I had plenty of great ideas. But you said they were TOO STRONG. ;^; It wasn't a permanent thing! And who doesn't like… Ongz, this is getting too long.**

**Kathy: No I said that they were all too **_**soon.**_** Alright. Hope everyone enjoys this (because it will be hard for me to write it without cramping T^T)**

**Gabby: DGM belongs to Hoshino Katsura. Junichi belongs to me, and Nao belongs to Kathy. Uh, yaoi belongs to whoever.**

**~*~**

**Nao's POV**

**~*~**

I woke up, not caring if it was either night or day. I just knew that Ana was bugging me with her loud snoring.

I took my pillow and blanket and managed to find my way to the door without tripping over anything.

Almost immediately I tripped over Bak-knows-what. I usually would've fallen down except for arms caught me.

I just hung limp, hoping they were strong enough to stand me back on my feet.

Which probably would be immpossible to _not _do, due to my weak limbs and small stature.

"Be careful," the person said without emotion. I knew it was Junichi, who had probably just came back from a mission.

"Sorry, Junichi," I muttered softly. He was oddly silent. Usually he would say a forgivance.

I stood back up and tilted my head sideways. "What's wrong?"

He coughed and I heard his uniform rustle as he turned away. "Why are you out of your room, Nao?"

"Oh..uhh…" I looked down, hiding my blush. I wouldn't tell anyone that Ana snored like a man, unless they knew themselves.

"You didn't come out here to spy on me, did'ya?" he was back to teasing me. He messed with my hair, something everyone seemed to like to do. "Do you cut your own hair, Nao?"

I blushed a deeper scarlet. "Well, yeah…"

He chuckled. "Maybe we could find someone in the Science Department to cut it for you, and if no one there has time I could cut it."

I blushed deeper. "It's childish to have to have someone to cut your own hair for you."

He was silent for a moment then chuckled. "_You're _childish, Nao."

I held onto his sleeve as he led me to the Science Department. (Something I always will do due to my eyes.) He chattered softly, mostly to himself, about the mission.

I politely tried not to eavesdrop, although that's hard when you have boosted hearing. He mumbled something about not getting it, and I wondered if he meant his cigarettes or Innocence. I couldn't smell the lingering smell that seemed to cling to him, so I assumed it was the former.

Suddenly I heard a voice I recognized. "Did you get it?" _Bak smokes…?_

"A Noah showed up got it before I was even close enough. Twit also got my cigarettes…" he mumbled the last part to himself.

"Dammit…" I could hear the tone in his voice meaning he was about to break out in hives.

"Oh boy…" I mumbled, looking down.

"What's Nao doing here?" a female voice asked. Anyone in my position usually would've looked but I recognized the voice.

"Oh, Akira, why are you up so late?" Jun asked, having more interest than he normally would've. _Was he planning on—_

"Komui sent us more reports," I could almost hear everyone groaning in annoyance. "Since it's usually my job to file things, I thought I could stay up and finish these."

Junichi sighed then brought back the nice tone that was always in his voice. _Wait, 'nice'…?_ I blushed at the thought. I was thinking of many plausible reasons why I would think his voice was nice.

"Why is Nao-chan up so late?" Akira asked happily. She was one of the few females in the Black Order (here at least) that were accommodators of innocence. She was also one of the few mother-like figures that seemed to pop up as soon of the word 'blind' is spoken.

"Well, I found him tripping over everything out in the hallways and noticed his hair needs to be…erm, cut. I thought maybe you could do it, but you're busy—"

"I can do it!!"

"NO!!!" everyone who would've been assigned to do her job protested.

She sighed. "Okay. Maybe Robin or Ana can in the morning…" she didn't sound happy at all by the fact that someone else would touch my hair with something even slightly 'dangerous.'

"Akira, you know me. It'll bother me all night if it doesn't get done soon…"

"Wake one of the girls up," said a tired-sounding Shifu.

"Ana has a mission tomorrow morning," Li Kei informed. _Oh…Ana was going to be on a mission…_

"Oh, doesn't Nao have one tomorrow as well?" Lo Fwa asked. _Maybe it's with Ana!! _I tried to hide my ever changing mood-matching expressions by looking towards the back of the room, but I felt someone's eyes on the back of my neck.

"Yeah, it says Nao's mission is with Jun-kun," Akira announced loudly as she looked at the report. I thought it rather coincidental that she happened to have it on hand when we talked about it. _Oh…_

"Why me? I mean, I just got back from a mission."

"Oh, Jun, you're the person everyone sends out to do things. You're such a pushover~" Akira was one of those people you shouldn't be around when her sleeping medicine kicked in and she refused to go to sleep.

Junichi know this as well. He sighed and I heard the rustle of his clothing as he turned. "I guess I'll have to cut it, boy." And with that I was reaching desperately for something to grab onto. I don't think he remembered me having to hold onto something, because he stopped when I grabbed his hand.

I blushed and tried to avoid his eyes, although I knew it was a stupid attempt. "S-sorry, Junichi."

He just started walking again, holding my hand tightly in his.

~*~

I was blushing furiously as he began to run his fingers through my hair.

"What exactly do you cut this with?" he asked timidly, probably wondering if he wanted to know.

"Uh…a blade from the storage room…" I directed my eyes towards my lap, trying to use my hair to cover my face. Of course that failed because he had it pinned up with clips that I had no idea he owned.

He only let out a low whistle and began to examine it more thoroughly. He began to pull random strands to compare in lengths.

"You…_really _need to learn how to cut your own hair…" he mused, beginning to brush everything into one short explosion of a ponytail. He then brushed down several medium strands.

I then nearly shrieked as I felt the coolness of the scissors radiating to the skin of my neck.

I think I might have made some sort of noise because he was quiet.

"J-Junichi…?" I asked after several seconds passed. He sucked in a sharp breath, as if I was going to say more. "U-um…You got really quiet…" he let it out in an almost relieved sigh.

"You moaned."

"I…I did?"

"Yes."

I was blushing furiously, wishing I had just tolerated Ana's snores.

~*~

I had no idea what my hair looked like, nor cared. I just wished it would end.

It had already lasted about thirty minutes. Half the time he wasn't even working on my hair. He was waiting for me to calm down from every time the scissors got too close to my neck.

"Why do you flinch every time I put the scissors near you…?"

"They're…_cold…_" I whispered. My skin was ultra-sensitive. Only Ana knew, but…I can trust Junichi.

_Where did that thought come from?!_

"Oh, really?" he sounded suspiciously smug. He then blew on my neck, making me jump out of my seat. Naturally, me being as clumsy idiot as I am, I tripped over the chair and tumbled right on top of Junichi.

**~*~**

**Kathy: Woah. Who would've known the first story that I actually feel drawn to write would be Yaoi…?**

**Gabby: Yaoi is awesome, that's why.**

**Both: READ THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE**

**~*~**

**Kathy: Please ignore all I said about not wanting to write this story~ I love my now Uke-Nao.**

**Gabby: JUN IS SO FACKING SMEXY~ 3**

**Kathy: All characters so far mentioned are probably Katsura's. Akira, Nao, Ana, Robin, and…um…anyone else I made up is mine.**

**Gabby: And Junichi is mine~**

**Kathy: Now, now, child, you must share him with Nao~**

**~*~**

**STILL Nao POV**

**~*~**

"S…SORRY JUNICHI!!!" I nearly shrieked. I tried to stand but made things worse by making him end up on top of me. Both of our breathing was hard, my heart's thudding rhythm growing louder to my ears.

"I'm s…sorry…" I was about to cry.

He sighed and stood up. He probably held out his hand although I wouldn't know. He snorted, which sounded strangely like a laugh and put his hand in mine and pulled me up.

It was another awkward moment, my hand still in his.

And of course something had to happen that would make me fall down again.

His alarm clock rang loudly, making me jump and trip over who-knows-what again. This time I finally fell. (Is it possible to grow dependant on someone to catch you in just in an hour of being with them?)

As soon as I felt the painful impact of the bedroom's floor (wood…?) in my shoulder, I realized that the other exorcists had it worse off then I did. (My room was carpeted…or maybe it had rugs thrown across it?)

My sensitive bones did not respond happily to the harsh beating it seemed to probably receive today.

I heard a dull hollow sound as one of the bones in my arm landed at a bad tilt. It wasn't broken but it hurt. Really _really _bad.

"N-Nao!!" I must've moaned in pain again because he immediately scooped me up in his arms. _Why did me moaning make him this worried—Oh, Bak, this sounds wrong…_

I whimpered as my arm dangled helplessly in air, each swing bringing a new wave of pain. I may have wanted him to, but I think I may have heard Junichi utter a string of profanities.

I felt myself be laid down on something cushiony and close to the loud ringing that was his alarm clock. I tilted my head to the side, trying to get my hurting cheek to the soft plush of his bed.

I only had to take one whiff to know that it was Junichi's bed. It had the faint linger of cigarette smoke and something I could never be able to classify.

_It smells like Junichi…It smells _good_…_

"Are you okay?"

"Why…?" I was busy taking in the aroma.

"You keep saying things about my smell."

"I-I do?" my cheeks burned red, which I don't think is possible.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head…?" he sounded genuinely worried.

I nodded my head, almost unaware of my surroundings. I was lost in Junichi's scent, the smell of him washing all other thoughts away.

…

I think I may have hit my head…

~*~

After much questioning I managed to get a word in.

"Why were you in his room?" Ana asked curiously, possessively petting my head.

"T…To get my haircut…"

"Oh, so Jun-kun is running a barber's shop now?" Akira asked sarcastically.

"I want Jun to cut my hair~" Robin sang cheerfully.

"I was only cutting it because Akira wouldn't and it would bother me and—"

"You sound like you've been thinking about it, Jun-chan~" Robin giggled and I heard the thump as she glomped Junichi.

I sucked in a sharp breath and felt a weird jealousy.

"Oh, is your arm hurting you?" Akira immediately switched from cynical to protective.

"N-No, it's f-fine—" I felt someone running their fingers through my hair. It wasn't the slim, long fingers of Ana's or the somewhat pudgy and hyper-active fingers of Robin's. They were soft and gentle and I would've classified Akira's fingers like that except they were foreign to me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" spoke the voice that accompanied the smell of cigarette smoke.

I blushed, something I knew was going to become a habit of mine if I continued hanging around Junichi like this.

I knew Ana's reaction. She was probably surveying Junichi, wondering why he was interested in me now, judging how close his touch was, and all in all deeming him appropriate or inappropriate.

For this first time since never, I wished Ana would go away.

~*~

I was worried to death in crowded places like these. Too many people, and I can easily get separated from the person with me. I was clinging desperately to Junichi's hand, holding his right one with both of mine.

Others would've wondered about our relationship, but I knew that it wasn't that. Never once did I feel even close to being separated from him. And I hoped I never would be.

_Wait…_ I didn't have time to examine my thoughts as he helped me onto the train. Almost immediately I was questioned about whether or not I had a ticket. I let Junichi do the talking, and we ended up getting first class.

I was dizzy from several different emotions, and I knew that one was sleep-deprivation. I knew that I was too tired to figure out the other feelings I was experiencing and almost immediately fell asleep. Or, well, tried to.

Junichi didn't notice me (I wouldn't know though) and sat down on the other side of the cabin.

The smell of Junichi (if they could bottle that stuff and smell it, they'd be famous) was stuck in my nose and swam in my head. _What is it about his smell that I feel so attracted to—Did I really just use the word attracted…?_

I was probably blushing now. I managed to hide my face in what was left of my hair.

_Attracted to…_him_? That's…a really weird idea…_I thought of Ana right then. Her pretty laugh, her smooth skin, her skinny fingers, her over-protective ways over me.

I knew I loved her. I loved her ever since she first spoke to me. I always seemed to favor pretty voices over strange-sounding ones (is it shallow?)

_Junichi has a nice voice…_I wanted to shake the thought out of my head but couldn't. I was supposed to be asleep and—

_And what would happen next? Junichi would ask you why you woke up so suddenly and then…_I wouldn't allow myself to stay on that particular thought.

_Ana!!! _I screamed at myself.

I didn't want to listen, apparently.

_Are you saying you don't love him because you're afraid that he won't love you back…?_

That thought actually struck a chord in me.

Feelings of denial, shame, embarrassment (things I felt often due to my lack of sight) overwhelmed my thoughts.

I wanted to whimper, to cry out in anger, but I knew those were childish things. Of course, Junichi always said I acted like a child…

_Again with Junichi…_

_And he's only a foot away, yet instead of talking to him you bother yourself with stupid denials._

_They're not denials, they're—_

_Excuses as to why you can't love him when you do._

_Ana!_

_An obsession you're using to cover up. You know you always loved her, but was it really the same way as how you love Junichi? Or is the fact that you never had a family that you can't tell certain feelings of love apart…?_

…

I was incredibly embarrassed. I just lost an argument with myself, about my own sexuality. Am I just that pathetic…?

_You are if you keep lying around like you're useless._

So I did what I sometimes used to get away from the girls. (Who seemed to be more like fan girls than friends) I yawned loudly and sat up, rubbing my eyes with my knuckles.

I had no idea if he actually was looking at me or what, so I yawned louder. _Okay, now I'm just being stupid and trying to get attention. _

"You've only been asleep for ten minutes, Nao…" I felt a wave of pure bliss when he said my name. _Yeah…try covering that up with your stupid Ana story…_

"I..I wasn't _that _sleepy…" I mumbled.

He was quiet for a few moments. "Oh, were you now?" I caught a hint at something in his voice. I couldn't place, probably because I'd most likely never felt it before.

I blushed and looked down at what I assumed was the floor. (Because it obviously wasn't the ceiling.)

I think I really did hit myself bad on the head.

_Don't plan on using that as an excuse as to why you like him…_

It was quiet for a few moments, and then I thought of a reasonable excuse to talk to him.

"I…I have _no_ idea where we..._eto_...are going…" I stuttered.

He chuckled.

I still have no idea where we were going. I was just basking in his smell and listening to his voice, blushing every time he said my name or used that tone. I was especially looking everywhere but where his voice was coming from.

After he finished, it was really quiet. And I felt like it was dragging on too long. Apparently he had the same idea, because I heard him get up. As soon as I heard the door open, I made some sort of noise, and reached out for him.

I ended up grabbing onto his arm and pulling him towards me. I was clutching his arm tightly to my chest, my arms wrapped firmly around his arm.

**~*~**

**Kathy: I don't have anything to type here…**

**Gabby: What about 'Junichi and Nao are awesome'?!**

**Kathy: Now that you mention it, Nao is really Uke…And people say the word 'now' a lot when talking about Nao XD.**

**Gabby: Yeah, I noticed, too. Well, we should start chapter three now, so let's stop typing on this~**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE**

**~*~**

**Kathy: I still don't know what to type here…-__-;**

**Gabby: STOP DOING THAT! Just dote on Nao or Junichi~ (like how awesome they are shirtless)**

**Kathy: All things DGM belong to Katsura. Except for Nao, Robin, Akira, Junichi, Ana, and whoever else we are forgetting.**

**~*~**

**Junichi POV**

**~*~**

I was wide-eyed as the blind boy clutched my arm to his chest. His cheeks burned a deep red, his short light brown hair attempting to hide his opaque golden eyes.

I was thankful he didn't see me blush.

"Nao…?" I asked timidly, wondering if he was really doing what I think he was doing.

"D-Don't go…" he stuttered, a hint of fear in his voice.

"…" I had no reply. My heart beat escalated higher and I wondered if his sensitive ears heard its thudding rhythm.

"I…I mean…I-I'll get lost if you l-leave…" he muttered, not sounding sure in his answer.

I blushed even darker. "Then I'll stay."

I sat back down beside him. Even though I was literally right next to him, he still clutched my arm to him.

I didn't mind it, of course…

_If that was any other male, you know you would've beaten them senseless... _I thought to myself.

I glanced down at the somewhat small boy. He was a full head shorter than he should've been for his age of eighteen. His hair was all fairly even now, though a few pieces in the back still hadn't been cut yet, due to the fact that he hurt himself before I could finish. His cheek seemed to always burn around me, although I wouldn't let myself wonder about it too much.

His big golden eyes would've been really girly if they weren't so cloudy. The lashes were longer than most male's would have, and they rimmed his eyes abundantly. His eyes always seemed to looking straightforward, no matter where you were when you talked to him.

I wondered why his uniform was thicker than the other uniforms (probably because he needs the extra cushion when he falls), and why the colors were reversed. The only thing that was the same as the uniform I wore was that the cross on his left upper chest was made of silver.

_You've thought a lot about Nao, now haven't you? _I scolded myself mentally. I glanced down at him. He still had my arm in his, although I could easily get free.

His lips were moving, and he was probably saying something only he could hear. He didn't look happy.

"Nao—" he blushed deeper for Bak-knows-why, "—I know what will you cheer you up."

"W…what…?" his face was extremely red now.

"A question game."

His eyebrows furrowed together. "E…eto…" I don't think he had any idea what I meant .

~*~

It was actually kind of fun. (Not like a game of poker…but Nao can't play that…) I had found out what his innocence was, and I managed to make my hobbies seem less mature than they were. (Poker, smoking, and--)

"When did you join the order?" I asked.

"W…when I was t-ten…" he blushed and averted his eyes.

"Really?"

"Y…yeah…?"

"That's….really young…"

He nodded. He had resorted to laying his head on my arm. _Not-that-tired my ass!_

Every time he blushed, I felt the heat through my uniform jacket.

"What…what about y-you?"

"When I was fourteen."

"Oh…I re-remember hat…" he was blushing even more deeply.

"And then Ana joined about a month later…"

"Y-y-yeah…" he blushed even deeper and stuttered a little too much for the natural (for him.)

I felt a pang of hurt in my chest although I ignored it and managed to come up with an excuse for it.

"And then last year Robin joined."

"W…weren't you the one who brought her b-back to the o-order?"

"Yep. She was passed out and about to die."

"That's why sh-she's always ob-obsessed with y-you?"

I felt slightly mad at that moment. And I had no idea why.

"Erm…"

"A-and she always likes to h-hug you. Do y-you know why she does th-that?" he sounded worried and I thought I may have heard a hint of jealousy in there.

"Uh—"

"She's always j-jumping on you and she's o-only fifteen and you-you—"

"Enough about Robin!!" I was really mad that Nao would be so worried about that.

"B-but she—"

"She's fifteen. Don't worry about her."

"But—" he sounded like he was about to cry.

"I have no relationship with her. Other than the fact that she works at the Order."

He was pouting, his bottom lip quivering.

I thought for a moment, and then did something without thinking about it. I pulled Nao close to me, and held him tight. He didn't squirm away from me, so I brought my lips to his. Nao's lips were moist, and they felt normal on mine…

He let out one of his adorable moans.

~*~

**Kathy: -///-**

**Gabby: I DID THE KISS PART!!! :33333**

**Kathy: I did the moan~ Nao is very noisy…like Italy…**

**Gabby: At least he always has a slightly normal look on his face, unlike Italy…**

**Kathy: But he sure as hell blushes a lot XD**

**ENDINGPLZ.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE**

**~*~**

**Kathy: I sit like L apparently.**

**Gabby: L is smexier than you. And Germany is three times more buff-i-er.**

**Kathy: How exactly do I sit like L…?**

**Gabby: Do I need to show you a picture of him? You sit with your feet on the chair, not with your butt!**

**Kathy: Umm…insert disclaimer**

**~*~**

**Nao POV**

**~*~**

I woke up to Ana's snores. Again.

But her noise was the last thing on my mind.

No matter what, I couldn't get the smell and taste of cigarettes from me.

I lay there on my back, my hands clutching fistfuls of sheets. I bit my lip, wondering if I could let my thoughts drift back to what had happened during the mission.

_He kissed you. End of story. _I told myself simply.

_You know it's not as simple as that._

I wanted to scream from several different emotions that clouded my brain. My cheeks were burning a bright red. I rolled onto my stomach and pulled the blanket over my head.

_Tch. You know blankets won't stop your thoughts._

My lip quivered again, and I bit down harshly on it. I tasted the blood and didn't care. Anything to stop myself from screaming or emitting some other loud sound.

I then realized that the snores had quieted down, and I felt eyes on me, even through the blanket.

"M…morning, Ana…" I could barely say her name without my voice cracking.

"What's wrong?" she asked, much worry inside her voice. She sat down on the bed beside my hips.

"N…nothing…" I tried to make it where she couldn't pull the blanket away to see my blush. Of course, doing that caused her to immediately attempt to pull the blanket away.

"Nao!!!" she whispered, tugging gently on the blanket.

"Noooooo…" I muttered, burying my face in the pillow in case she pulled the blanket away.

She tugged some more then sighed and let her hand lay on my back.

"At least tell me."

"N-nothing to...to tell…"

She snorted but let me be. "At least tell someone…" she muttered before getting up to get dressed.

_You'll have to talk to Junichi about it, you know..._ I didn't want to face the truth. _Junichi likes you. You like him back. You kissed. You liked it. You have to talk to him about it. It's how life is._

I moaned and curled up in a ball, my body shivering.

_I feel like I'm sick...my chest hurts, my head throbs when I think of him, I want to cry. And the burning hunger in my stomach is unbearable..._

Finally, when the emotions become unbearable to stand, I got out of bed and stumbled over to the bathroom to get dressed.

~*~

Ana had obviously blabbed about my mood, because as soon as I stepped foot in the cafeteria I was nearly attacked by Akira and Robin.

"What's wrong?!" Akira asked worriedly. When her hand touched my cheek, I felt the slick , uneven ridges of her nails. She had been biting them. They scratched my skin, leaving a slight stinging pain in my cheek.

"Nothing..."

"You didn't stutter," Robin pointed out. "Something is very wrong." I blushed.

"Nothing is..." I gave up and just shut my mouth.

"Are you sick?" Robin asked she felt my forehead.

"Are you tired from your mission? Because you don't have any missions to go on for a while. I'm sure you could sleep in--" I moaned and but my hands on my face. Solitude would not be good for me right now.

"Is something wrong...?" a quiet voice asked. It was very pretty, but it sounded like it wasn't used often.

"Oh, Nhu, this is Nao."

"The...the blind boy?" Nhu asked curiously.

"Nao, this is Nhu. She's a new accommodater that was discovered on Ana's mission."

I nodded. "H-hello." I attempted a smile but failed.

"...Hello..." she replied timidly. I could practically hear the fear in her voice. _How old is she...?_

I heard soft footsteps retreating. "Poor child," Robin whispered. "She's only eight..."

"You...You're only f-fifteen..."

"Poor thing isn't even a preteen yet..." Robin practically ignored what I said.

I sighed. She wasn't to listen to me. She seemed to always pity others when her own life was pretty bad.

_My life is pretty bad too right now..._

_You know that's not true. You just got kissed by the man you love yesterday._

I let some sort of noise escape and blushed deeply.

"What is it, Nao?" Robin immediately went back to worrying over me.

I mumbled something I myself didn't understand.

"What...?"

I sighed. "I...I need something to...to d-do."

I could practically hear the evil look that she was obviously wearing.

"I have something you could do~"

~*~

I had expected her to do something like this. She had dragged me into her room and began to mess with my hair.

"You need to look pretty, Nao..."

"Boys aren't s-supposed to--" _fall in love with each other _"--look pre-pretty." I stuck out my lower lip defiantly. Although that would never stop Robin.

She attacked my hair first. She did all sorts of different things to it. She attempted to braid it, then tried to get it to curl. She finally seemed content with putting a huge portion off the top into a little ponytail.

She then made me dress up in all of her old clothes.

After several dresses later, she decided on one. I had no idea about color, but it was very frilly and went down to my knees. It had some sort of apron sewn onto it, and the top part only made it to my collarbone. Then it cut off, with no straps or sleeves. She also made me put some weird things on my arms, where they clung to my skin at the top but billowed out at the bottom, to wear they covered my hands.

She then stuck me in tights and high-heels.

"I-I'm going to fall if I w-wear these..."

She snickered. "Yes but you look just like a girl! You have to show Akira and Ana!!"

"N-no!!! Every...everyone will s-see me..."

"Wouldn't be the first time they've seen you in a dress, or so I'm told..."

"Eto..." I didn't want to tell her about the time Akira used to dress me up when I was thirteen.

"Just come on!!" she grabbed onto my hand and practically dragged me out the door.

I fell over several times. Akira hugged me when she saw me and wouldn't let go. Ana chuckled and ruffled up my hair. Nhu was wide-eyed (or so I was told.)

And when they let me pull a cloak over my body, I was thankful. But then they completely abandoned me to wander the halls. As soon as I heard absolute silence, I nearly freaked out.

All of my thoughts rushed back.

_What if Junichi sees you like this?! _they all screamed.

I started to make my way back to my room. There was no way I would let that happen. _Maybe laying down all day won't be so bad..._Just as I finished the thought, I tripped over my own foot, my left foot twisting horribly I flailed my arms out at an attempt to keep balance and failed.

I think I may have screamed. I have no idea.

I just remember some very familiar arms catching me.

~*~

"Nao?" I heard a voice muttering.

I slowly regained the rest of my senses.

I was on something soft. Every part of me felt cushioned. I tasted the coppery taste of blood in my mouth and managed not to spit it out. I heard the smooth rhythm of the other person's breathing.

And I was overwhelmed by the smell of cigarettes and Junichi's smell.

Almost immediately I tried to sit up. A firm hand pushed my shoulder back as soon as I attempted it.

"No."

I finally realized where I was. _Junichi's room. In Junichi's bed. With Junichi._

I let out a yelp and tried to figure everything else out.

My left ankle felt horrible, the pain worse than it should be due to my sensitive sense of touch.

I was the only one on the bed. Junichi was probably kneeling on the floor beside his bed, probably right next to the nightstand that held the alarm clock.

I let out a whine. The pain was almost unbearable.

Almost. It was bearable because I had Junichi beside me.

"Why did you let one of the girls dress you up...?" he sounded exasperated.

I remembered the outfit. The hand I had underneath the blanket inched its way to my waist. I only felt my boxers. My chest only had an undershirt on.

"Wha-what happened to the dr-dress...?" I was blushing furiously. I was in boxers. In his room. In his bed.

"I...erm...got Ana to undress you..." I could hear the blush in his voice.

I practically sighed with relief. But something twisted in my chest. I numbly realized that it was annoyance.

_You're mad that it was Ana who undressed you~_

I blushed at the thought and turned my head the opposite direction of him.

It was a really awkward silence. Finally he spoke. But what he said brought anything but relief to me.

"We kissed yesterday." _HE ADMITTED!!!!!_

_Duh he would admit, you _baka_._

"E-eto..." I was blushing deeply. My cheeks almost felt like they were on fire.

I then heard my heart pounding in my chest. I think it may have realized what would happen next.

He placed his hand on my chin and turned my head to face him.

He rammed his lips onto mine. I naturally, almost on instinct, put my hands in his hair. His hands snaked around my waist and pulled me against him.

My heart pounded loudly, my chest desperate for air. Every time I pulled away for air he would go for my neck. My fingers curled in his hair, reacting strangely to the pleasure.

He then kissed me on the bottom lip repeatedly.

The kiss ended by him biting gently on my lower lip.

I had moaned the entire time.

~*~

**Kathy: Umm...I think everything from the beginning to the end of the Ana/Nao moment was written with Gabby. The rest I wrote.**

**I TOLD YOU I CAN WRITE KISS SCENES, GABBY!!!!**

**God, I love yaoi. **

…

**Nao is a _lot _like Italy when it comes to blushing and being noisy...**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE 4**

**~*~**

**Gabby: TJWEIT**

**Kathy: Warble's are awesome.**

**Gabby: What? No, Junichi and Nao are awesome.**

**Kathy: Black Butterfly is a name.**

**Gabby: You're retarded. Anyways, DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Junichi belongs to me and Kathy's characters belong to her.**

**~*~**

**STILL NAO'S POV!!!!1**

**~*~**

I woke up late, because I didn't have my Ana-snoring-alarm-clock.

I groggily rubbed my eyes with my knuckles. And yawned loudly. And collapsed back on the bed.

_I'm…so…tired…_

As if to emphasize this point, I yawned even louder.

_Juuuuuniiiiccchhhhiiiiii~_ A voice in the back of my mind sing-songed.

I immediately bolted up at the thought, almost downright bemused at the thought. I quickly got out of bed and stumbled over to the dresser.

I pulled out a random exorcist top and pants, not really caring if they matched or not. I quickly slipped them on, practically pulling the pants on backwards. I tripped as I took them off and tried to put them on the correct way again.

I mumbled something I didn't even understand as I focused on slipping in one leg and then slipping in the next.

After I was finally dressed, I attempted to walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth, although I tripped and landed hard on the tiled surface.

I managed to survive my morning routine with just a bruised cheek, messed up hair (which was probably sticking up everywhere), and a throbbing shoulder.

I left the room and managed to walk at a fast pace without tripping until I turned a corner and tripped over someone. With curves.

I was blushing deeply, hoping to Bak it wasn't Ana or any of the other generally snotty females.

"N…Nao?!" I heard Akira's voice nearly shriek.

:E…eto!!!! GOMEN!!!!" I was blushing furiously, but was slightly relieved that it was the thirty-something science department woman.

She sighed and was about to help both of us get off of the floor when she tripped over my leg ( I think) and landed on top of me.

I tried to say something but it was muffled by her shoulder.

She was about to get up and help me up when I heard a certain familiar pair of boot-falls. I heard Junichi stop in place beside us. I could tell he was surveying the scene, then he turned, sighed, and I knew he was probably face-palming. He sighed and continued walking to wherever it had been that he wanted to go to.

It was really awkward. For about five seconds.

"I'm sorry, Nao…" she mumbled as she stood up. She probably held her hand out for me. (Which is what everyone seems to do whenever I fall.)

I heard the blush in her voice as she muttered another apology and intertwined her hand with mine to pick me up. I was still blushing from something I didn't remember at the moment.

She asked me something or another. "What…?" I hadn't been paying attention.

"Where were you going?"

"Uhh….." I couldn't remember so I said the first thing that came to mind. "The…the cafeteria…." I heard the rustle of her clothing as she nodded, and then she kept a hold of my hand as she led me to the ding room.

**~*~**

She babbled on something that I wasn't paying attention to, probably something about Ana because everyone assumed I cared about her like a clingy little brother or something. Or like I cared about Junichi.

I was busy in my thoughts.

_Wow, you are finally admitting it naturally in your thoughts that you love a man~_

_You're finally learning that I don't want to hear you drabble._

_Oh, someone's in a bad mood~!_

I would've glared if I knew what that looked like. _Why _am _I in such a bad mood…?_

I thought back to how I woke up. _You woke up fine, if maybe a little lazily. _And then I had gotten dressed falling only twice. _If anything, we need to celebrate._ Then I had left my room and fallen on Akira. _Happens often, you know…_ So what had made me mad…? _Junichi did see the little incident though…_ Something that felt like anger bubbled up in me, and I knew that that was my answer.

_Oh, Bak, that was so embarrassing…_ I would've face palmed. I knew what that would look like.

I was blushing furiously as Akira led me to the counter where the food was at. She asked me what I wanted and I forget what I replied. I just know that she was very quiet after I spoke.

"E…eto, what did I s-say…?"

"You said…erm, Junichi…"

I blushed. "Wha…what?!"

"You said you wanted Junichi…" I could hear the blush in her voice. Then she grabbed two bowls of something (I only heard the silverware inside of it) and led me to a table.

_She knows. Retard._

_I KNOW THAT SHE KNOWS!!!!!!_

I was really bitchy in my head at that moment. I didn't even care that I would've described myself with a curse word.

She let me sit down beside her and handed me a bowl. I only had to take one whiff to know that it was oatmeal.

I grabbed my spoon and managed to work a dent into the oatmeal, where I could finally slip my spoon inside of the crap they called food here. (Our food was nothing compared to the Central branch's food, or so we were told.)

"You…never learned how to hold a spoon properly, huh?" she asked me with a peeved tone in her voice. I remembered that she was OCD.

"You can't expect a blind person to do that," I grumbled, messing with the spoon and trying to remember how someone taught me to hold it.

I gave up, dropped it on the table with a rather loud clatter, and crossed my arms angrily.

She sighed and began to pick up the mess I had caused. "I forgot that you get mad when embarrassing things happen." She then began to eat my food.

"I forgot that you had a parasite type…" I mumbled.

"Yes, well I never thought of you as the remembering type." She was just testing me to see if I would be able to stand the upcoming conversation with her.

I sighed and motioned with my hand for her to continue talking.

"You have a rather….umm, _strong_ liking for Junichi…" she started.

I mumbled something neither of us understood.

She sighed and got to the point, probably mad at me for not cooperating. _Bak, she is such a mother…_

"How far have you guys gone?"

"AKIRA!!!!!!" I would've yelled if we weren't in public. I just got an extremely red blush and laid my head on the table. "We haven't done anything bad…."

"What exactly do you consider bad?"

"God, Ana gave me the talk long ago, Akira, so you don't have to make this awkward."

"So you two have done absolutely nothing?" she didn't sound like she believed me.

"Not exactly _nothing_…" I mumbled, blushing even deeper.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU—" she got absolutely quiet then.

"A…Akira…?"

"You're as straight as a circle, you know that?" she grumbled before getting up and storming off.

I was in complete confusion until I heard familiar foot steps.

"Why was Akira glaring at me?" Junichi asked in annoyance.

I mumbled something, and I don't even know how he figured out what I said, but he did.

"What do you mean she knows…?" he sounded extremely worried. _Talk about mood swings…_

"She was practically yelling at me." I muttered, making my hair cover my cheeks so he wouldn't see my blush.

"What was she saying?" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"She…" I didn't know how to say it. I was cooling off, meaning I was losing my want to speak my mind. "She…eto…wanted to know how….er, far, we've g-gotten…"

"She…actually wanted to know? What is she, a yaoi fangirl?"

"She was…acting like a m-mother…although I wouldn't know…" I added the last part in a whisper, hoping he didn't hear.

I think Junichi's ears have gotten better since being around me.

"What do you mean you wouldn't know…?"

I looked down at the floor, using my arms to cover my face. I felt the tears just waiting to pool over. I didn't say anything because I knew my voice would crack.

"…Nao…?"

I sobbed and looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"N…Nao…" he sighed and probably looked away.

I finally realized that there was oatmeal coating one of my fingers. I felt like an idiot and stuck my finger in my mouth.

Note to anyone who may decide to visit the Asian branch of the Black Order. Their oatmeal is crap and will become like a rock if you leave it on your skin for too long.

I started to growl as it wouldn't come off of my skin.

Junichi was oddly silent. Usually he would've been—actually, he would've been silent.

As I mumbled a 'what?' as I lolled my tongue out of my mouth.

He sounded like he was about to say something, and then covered it with a sigh. He grabbed my other hand and led me out of the room.

Junichi led me out into the hallways and he stopped. He was quiet for a moment, and then I felt my oatmeal-coated finger being picked up. He… he was licking the oatmeal off of my finger.

I blushed, and I felt so many different sounds bubbling up inside of me. But I suppressed them by biting my lip.

After the oatmeal was gone I knew what would happen next. He kissed my forehead then led me down a route that felt oh-too-familiar to me.

**~*~**

As soon as we were in his room, I was pressed up against a wall. He pushed up against me near my hips. I knew I was moaning, but I tried to keep it as quiet as possible. His lips hit mine almost immediately. I knew what he wanted, so I opened my mouth a little wider. He immediately forced his tongue inside my mouth and explored ever corner, finally meeting mine. I had probably given up all hope of keeping quiet. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer.

He didn't need to be told. He pushed himself against me, closing as much space between us. He went after my neck again, placing kisses up and down it. I whined, although it sounded very close to a squeal. He then gently bit down on my shoulder, and I clutched a fistful of his shirt.

He bit down harder on my neck, and I knew I would have to get ice for it. But I didn't care. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him closer. He nuzzled my cheek, then bit my ear. I whined loudly and bit my lip. He went after my lips, then, biting down on them as well. I felt my toes curl as I let out yet another noise.

He licked my lips then kissed me again, his tongue inside my mouth.

**~*~**

**Kathy: I am so forkin' happy with myself right now!!!!! :DDDDDD**

**Gabby: Dd**

**Kathy: JAO IS FORKING AWESOME PAIRING!!! Lol, I feel like Hungary XD**

**Gabby: Okay. And it is an awesome pairing.**

**Kathy: :D Guess what?**

**Gabby: Wut.**

**Kathy: Next is chapter six~**

**Gabby: 83**

**Kathy: As a warning, the next chapter is rated M. *hint hint* **


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE 5**

**~*~**

**Gabby: JUNICHI IS FREAKING AWESOME.**

**Kathy: When is he not…?**

**Gabby: :3**

**Kathy: Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure we haven't mentioned them in a while, but all of Katsura's characters belong to her. Junichi belongs to Gabby and Nao, and Nao belongs to me and Junichi. Ana, Robin, Akira, and Nhu also belong to me. (Although Nhu was only mentioned once.) And exorcists use their Science Department leader's name instead of saying 'God.'. Because what exorcist would actually use God's name in vain…? (Except pissed-off Nao, of course…;)**

**Gabby: And Akane belongs to me~**

**~*~**

**Junichi POV**

**~*~**

I growled and slapped the alarm clock off of the night side table.

Of course, that just made it break. Again.

I sighed and got out of bed. Everything felt cold. Stupid winter.

I pulled things on quickly, scooped up the mess of a clock, and left to go to the Science Department.

Akira only had to take one look at my hands to know what happened.

"You broke it _again_?" she sounded mad. This was the fifth time she's had to fix it.

"It made me mad," I grumbled, tossing it to her desk and sitting down in her chair.

She sighed and picked it up. She surveyed it and looked like she was about to cry.

Although I had a feeling it wasn't pity for the alarm clock.

She pushed a few piles of papers away (making them fall on the ground, although she obviously didn't care) and sat down where they had been. She picked up a few gears and began to see if they would fit with the clock's remaining ones.

"Sooo…I saw Nao earlier today…." She mumbled.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled, not exactly listening to her.

"He had his collar up."

"That's nice…" I muttered, picking up a random paper and looking to see if it was a mission for me. If it was I was going to burn it.

"He wouldn't let me see his neck."

"Yeah.." It was a mission for Ana and Robin. I put it to the top of the box of things to sort through. _Might as well get them away for a while…_

"I managed to see the hickey on his neck." She didn't sound happy, so I listened to what she was saying.

"What?"

"You weren't listening, were you?"

"Not really."

She sighed and began to screw in the gears into the clock's frame. "I saw the hickey on Nao's neck."

"You…_what_?!" I was immediately alert. _Akira's going to kill you…_

"He looked like he was about to cry when I asked him about it. You better not have ra—"

"He was embarrassed, Akira. That was why he was about to cry."

She snorted and clenched the screwdriver in her hand. I noticed that she was holding it like a knife.

"Killing me would make Nao cry even more, you know," I informed her.

She sighed and held it the proper way again. "I don't like your relationship with him. You've guys only started talking to each other about a month ago…"

"How do you know that? We could've been seeing each other long before that…" I held an evil smirk as she looked at me with wide, disgusted eyes.

"I'm joking, Akira," I added as I saw the letter opener she had picked up. _I'm pretty sure you don't use letter openers to fix clocks…_

She glared furiously at me. "You better be, boy."

"'Boy?' I'm hardly a boy—"

"I'm older than you, I hope you know."

"I'm pretty sure I know that, old lady."

"I'm twenty-five!!!" she was furiously stabbing at the clock, which I'm pretty sure wasn't good for it. "I'm not even middle-aged, God dammit,! And I am sick and _tired_ of your smart mouth and I swear the next time you back-talk to me I'm going to—"

She finally looked down at the ruined remains of the clock.

"Uh-huh…Yeah, you're going to have to buy a new clock…" I muttered as I stood up to leave, taking a fistful of papers of missions for Nao and me.

**~*~**

**Nao's POV**

**~*~**

I was mad. I had woken up to snoring, and then Akira had seen the 'whatever-it-was-she-called-it' on my neck.

I had been about to cry from the embarrassment when she asked about it.

I sat, mad beyond reason, at the cafeteria table, more 'i-don't-even-know-what-it-is' in a bowl in front of me.

One whiff and I wanted to throw it at whoever cooked it.

I sat, my arms crossed on the table, my head lying on my elbow, when I heard the somewhat familiar footsteps.

"Why is Akira acting so weird around you and Junichi?" Ana asked as she sat down beside me. She didn't have any food.

_Lucky…_

"No reason whatsoever…" I mumbled, pushing the bowl away from my face. It was too close, and I could smell the odor it was emitting.

"You're…not stuttering. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong…!"

"Hmph." She didn't sound convinced. "Why are you mad?"

_Because you're here._ "My neck is sore."

"Why?" I felt the feeling you get when someone's hand is extremely close to your face.

I flinched away and pulled my collar up even more.

"I slept on it wrong or something. I don't know, go ask Robin or someone."

"I'll ask Akira then. She seems to be the doctor-ish type—"

"No." Akira would tell her the truth. Ana shouldn't know the truth because she seemed like the Yaoi-Fangirl type.

"Why not?" She sounded curious, as if I would tell her the truth.

"She's busy."

"Doing what?"

"Junichi."

"Excuse me?!"

"He broke his alarm clock again."

"Oh….okay…" she actually sounded kind of disappointed.

For God knows what reasons.

"Go...do something. You're annoying me." I shooed her away with my hand.

"Ex-_cuse me_?!"

I smirked. "You heard me." I was not to be messed with when I was mad.

I could hear her grounding her teeth. "I go on one stupid little mission and you turn into a total bitch!!!!" she stood up.

"No, I've always been annoyed at you're man-snores."

"…" she was probably wondering if she should slap me.

"Oh, and Bak told me that you even bug him with your snores—" I was definitely trying to piss her off.

I knew it was coming. I felt the sharp sting as her hand hit my face.

"You are going to shut up _right now_, Sukiko."

"Oh, you've finally stopped acting like we're friends and called me by my last name."

She yelled angrily. "I am going to murder you in your sleep one of these days and—"

"What's going on?" Junichi asked. I hadn't noticed he was there. I don't think Ana did either.

"This little brat is acting like a total bitch!!!!" she shrieked. As if Junichi would side with her.

"That's….weird…." I knew he was giving me strange look. "Nao, stop being a bitch."

"She's the one with the man-snores. Tell her to stop being a man."

Junichi sighed and Ana was probably about to pull her hair out in anger.

"You are an idiotic, bratty, selfish little snot," Junichi said. I knew he wasn't talking to Ana. Deep in the pit of my chest I felt like crying.

"You're a mother-fucking retard, Junichi." I yelled. I stormed out of the room.

Almost immediately I broke down into tears.

(italic)I hate Ana. Why does she have to be here?!?!?! I growled in my head.

JUNICHI CALLED ME A BRAT!!!!!!

Ana called you a bitch. And you were acting like both of those.

_WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_

I slouched down against the wall, my feet in front of me and my hands at my eyes.

I heard the click of heels turning the corner, and I heard the loud pounding as Akira ran at me.

"What's wrong?!"

"Ju-Junichi called me a br-brat!!!!!!"

She chuckled. "You know he's faking for whatever reasons."

"He _wasn't_!!! He said I was an 'idiotic, bratty, selfish little snot'!!!!"

She probably sweat-dropped. "I seriously doubt he actually said that…"

"And then Ana called me a bitch!!!"

"You were probably acting like one—"

"WHY IS EVERYONE PICKING ON ME TODAY!?!?!"

"What…?" a very pretty voice asked. A _very_ very pretty voice.

"Atsuko…!" Akira practically gasped.

"…What's….going on…."

"Just a little tiff between three of the exorcists."

"…He's crying…"

"He got called by a mean name by his girlfriend."

"G-girlfriend?!" I asked angrily.

"I'm talking about Junichi…!" she said with a laugh.

"…That's a boy name…"

"Nao is gay." Akira said stoically.

"…"

"You're mean, Akira…" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes with my sleeve. I got up and managed to make my way aimlessly away from them.

**~*~**

I don't think I realized I was in Junichi's room until I was on the bed, being overwhelmed by his smell.

It was strangely comforting, even though he was the reason I needed comfort. I buried my head in his pillow, suffocating myself with the aroma.

"That's…smart, Nao. Walk into my room when I'm not there, why don't you?" Junichi said happily from the doorway.

"Why…why are you acting l-like everything is _NORMAL_?!" I whined.

He paused, and then I dimly heard him walk towards the bed. "What do you mean? Everything is normal, Nao…"

"You called me a brat!!" my voice cracked. I hoped the pillow muffled it.

"Of course I did—" he said, a trace of something I didn't recognize in his voice. I finally sat up to face him and numbly realized that he was sitting next to me on the bed.

"But—"

"We couldn't let Ana know about this…" he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap, my back facing his chest. He leaned his head down at my neck and blew on it.

I shivered.

**~*~**

I moaned and clutched fistfuls of sheets. My body dripped with sweat, despite how it was naked. My hair was plastered to my face. I buried my face in the pillow, trying to stifle the noises that I wanted to let out.

He chuckled and pressed his chest against my back. "You like that, don't you?" he bit down on my shoulder. I screamed into the pillow.

He pressed against me and ran his tongue from my mid-back to where my neck met my hair. All the while, his hands groped and played my body.

I turned my head to the side and he took advantage of the movement by licking my cheek.

"_Gomen izen no ba^jon. Aishiteru._"

I moaned into the pillow.

**~*~**

**Kathy: You've been wanting this scene so bad, haven't you?**

**Gabby: OH MY FACKING GOD YES**

**Kathy: *innocently* Does that mean I did a good job writing it…?**

**Gabby: BETTER THAN I WOULD HAVE**

**Kathy: Yay! Better than Canada costing a dollar more than America~? o3o**

**Gabby: YES**


	7. AN

Oh dear lord. Where do I start.

As you all may know, I've recently just up and disappeared. I stop reading fanfictions, stopped responding to reviews, and stopped updating my stories. This doesn't mean I stopped wanting to write or didn't want to respond, there was just too much going on at the beginning for me to find time and by the time I _did _have some, I hadn't been motivated enough to write, or I had just simply never thought of it.

However, my friend IRL and I collab'd a Left 4 Dead story on Facebook, and we discussed where else to post it. Finally I said "we could put it on my " To which she replied "You have one?" So thus, I showed my account to her and she read some of my stories. One in particular she was very fond of and was constantly asking me to update it.

Unfortunately, taking a look at my account, I realized there were many stories I didn't want to continue or stories that I just couldn't continue right now. I will save all of my stories to my computer, of course, but only the ones I want to be fully dedicated to will be uploaded to my new account. If you have me author alerted, I suggest you go and add my other account instead as this one will soon be either closed or left to wither. If you have a story (or stories) on alert, I suggest author alerting my other account and simply removing it once you've story alerted the new one.

My newest account is ka583982 (/u/2807266) and I promise I will be more dedicated to my writing and respond better to reviews and PMs. If you have anything you wish to ask, PM me on there or email me at . Or, if that leads to a week without reply, you can message me on Facebook; a link to it can be found on my new Fanfiction profile.

Love you all and hope you will continue to stick with me!

-Karb/CWT


End file.
